


Sign Me Up

by sanctifycas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, commitee staff!jensen, i'm too tired to think of what sam's job is called atm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctifycas/pseuds/sanctifycas
Summary: Jensen Ackles, republican, works on the committee staff with the Senator of Texas, homophobic, and tired of everyone's shit. Sam Winchester, new hire, who works as a freelance fixing local governments so they can do their best job. In Jensen's case, they're having difficulty passing the Karen Bill-which bans lgbt+ from being able to vote. It's two years into DT's presidency and Jensen's tired of the protesting. He's just tired.  Sam looks to change that around, it's an office romance with something more. (I'm tired and will change the summary another day but yes this is what it's about in light of the j2 silence on today's issues.)





	

++++++++++++

a note before reading: this work is not meant to be taken seriously. while this was born from frustration with j2's silence on today's issues, it is a channel to express that frustration and provide humor in these dark times. it will not be heavy, it will be written seriously with crack. laugh at it, but never forget that while this and other fics/tv shows/etc..are outlets and comfort spaces, these issues are very,very real and must be recognized. 

there is no scheduled posting, but it will be updated. please bookmark and/or follow my tumblr: sanctifycas to stay updated :)

this work is dedicated to Annick, who, had it not been for her wonderful journey on stanning Jensen and coming to terms with it, this fic would not have been born. Thank you, Annick <3

++++++++++++

 

When Jensen sat at his desk Monday morning, he was immediately greeted with over 3 thousand emails and counting, all in angry protest against his blatant disagreement with the Karen Bill-which gave gay people the right to vote. He rolled his eyes in disdain, one would think that after two years under Donald’s reign, these people…these bleating sheep would settle down and submit to the iron fist of the law. There was a knock on his door, sharp rasps one two, before it opened and Sally walked in bearing two cups of coffee from the shop next door.

“The usual for you, Mr. Ackles.” Sally said, as she sat in the chair across from him. Her burgundy skirt suit was garish in contrast to her green eyes and pale skin. Jensen knew she was trying to flirt with him, just like she had for the past year but he ignored her advances and kept niceties.

“Please, as I’ve said, call me Jensen. Mr. Ackles is my father.” Sally giggled, high pitched and nasally while Jensen feigned a small smile. He took a small sip of the hot coffee, letting it’s aroma bathe his senses, waking him up.

“Have you met the new guy next door? Just came in from Dallas. I hear he’s the one who’s supposed to help us turn things around here so we can make some real change. Dallas was real reluctant to let him go.” Jensen frowned, not remembering any talk or mention of a new partner. Maybe he had been too focused on his work with the Anns Bill to notice.

“No. I have not met him, yet.” she stood and pat his hand. Hers was unusually cold, as they repelled the hot Austin sun.

“Let me get him for you, I think you’re gonna love him, darlin’. All work and no play-just like you.” She winked and opened the door, leaving before he could stop her. Jensen groaned in frustration, putting his face in his hands. He had a thousand and one papers to fill, sign, overlook. Time for meeting with others was simply not doable.

However, as soon as he saw who he presumed is the new guy, every coherent thought flew out the window. It was his height he first noticed, he had only remembered one person who was taller than him…

“Hello, my name’s Sam.” Sam held out his hand, waiting to be shaken. Jensen silently berated himself, what was he doing being paranoid about his past? It was far, far behind him now. He was sure of it. Jensen took Sam’s hand and shook it firmly,

“I’m Jensen, pleasure to meet you sir.” Jensen took in Sam, beyond his height, Sam had long, silky chestnut hair that flowed to his shoulders. He was built of solid muscle, shoulders broad, and tan olive skin as if he had spent his life in the Bahamas instead of Texas-where everyone turned red under the scorching Austin sun instead. His hand was supple, soft, with long fingers that easily wrapped around his own. Jensen squared his own shoulders.

“You as well, Jensen. I’m pleased to be here. This place could use some work and I’m happy to be here and help.” Sam smiled, pearly whites flashing. Jensen nodded once, stiffly, pursing his lips. Personally, he thought they happened to be doing just fine but if the boss said they needed the help, then they would get it.

“You let me know if you need any help around, the layout is a bit confusing for newcomers.”

“It definitely blocks the chi, I’ve been talking to Mr. Zachariah about considering relocating. I know of a space 20 minutes away, open floor plans, big windows. All good things to contribute to better work flow. After all, the better we work, the more effective we are, right?”  

20 minutes away? 20?! This was the perfect place, everyone had their own closed office, his favourite coffee shop was next door, and the commute was only 10 minutes. _‘Who was this guy, thinking he could come in and uproot everything he had worked for within a matter of 5 minutes of meeting him?!’_

“Although, I could use your assistance. Would you be a help a guide me to the break room? I’d like to leave my lunch in the refrigerator if that is alright.” For the second time that morning, Jensen feigned another smile, he would rather be left alone with his hatemail and his papers-needing no reason to feign smiles or niceties. It was all rather tiring and, after all, he didn’t study law to feign smiles to those unusually chipper about their jobs. Law was not all sunshines and puppies but cold, hard, unmerciful.

“By all means, follow me.” Jensen took the lead, hearing Sally fare them well, while Sam followed behind before easily catching up to him. They walked in silence, pass groups of lawyers in deep discussion. Now that was what he liked to see.

“How long have you worked here, Jensen?” Sam spoke up, not looking at him but at his surroundings. ‘ _Probably assessing more reasons they should move_ ,’ Jensen thought bitterly.

“About 3 years give or take.”

“Tell me, have you seen many successes here?” Jensen thought for a moment, recalling twice when they had successfully passed two bills.

“I don’t pay much attention. I do my job and get it done with. End of story.” Sam nodded his head, looking amused,

“That’s certainly one way to work your job.”

They stopped by one of many wooden doors, a plaque naming it as the break room, PRIVATE EMPLOYEES ONLY in all caps. Jensen pushed open the door, the break room was not as ornate. White walls, white refrigerator, white tables…everything was white and hurt the eyes. There were a few employees milling about, holding cheap coffees in their hands from the cheap coffee maker they owned. He preferred eating at his desk, but then, he did everything but sleep at his desk and that was just fine with him.

“This is the break room. We’ve got coffee if you want it, there’s the microwave, the fridge. Plastic utensils and paper plates are in those cabinets if you need them.” Sam nodded as Jensen pointed everything out to him.

“Here, walk me back to my office, I’ve got some papers I may need your assistance with. You work with the senator directly, right?” Sam held the door for him as they walked down the same hall once again,

“We speak on the phone sometimes, yes. I don’t meet with him.”

“Good, good. You’ll certainly come in handy.” Sam winked, smiling at him and Jensen could feel his cheeks redden. Why was he blushing god dammit? This was a coworker, nothing more. _‘Get it together, Jensen.’_

Sam’s office was the same as his own, save for the window-which was taller and wider than his own. The whole area was flooded in the warm rays of the sun, bright, and airy. Sam walked to his desk, searching through stacks of papers, grouped together with binder clips, neat and organized. In fact, everywhere he looked, everything was organized-even down to the position of each item on his desk-pens, computer, papers. This guy was too meticulous and combined with his surefootedness, walking in as if he was the boss and owned the place-Sam was starting to get under his skin.

Finally, he pulled out a small stack of papers from the bottom of the pile.

“Anns Bill, you are working on that, right?” Jensen shoved his hands into his suit pockets,

“Yes, we are. We’ve been unsuccessful for months, the protesters are finding loops around it.” Sam frowned,

“Karen Bill, named after the death of Karen Blum, who died fighting riot police after they denied some gathered gay and transgender peaceful protesters wanting to vote for their next governor.” Sam cleared his throat,

“Jensen, are we running a democratic or fascist regime here? You’re a republican, that status exists because democracy exists.”

Jensen opened his mouth, having no words to say in response.

“The point is, you like the president, that’s fair. You’re entitled, but the problem with this bill is that it is made on the assumption that America is a fascist nation. If we changed some text here, I’m sure we can find a way to make this work.” Jensen nodded,

“Great, I’ll get to work.” He really wasn’t, there were other papers he needed done and this bill, this sad failed bill was not one of them.

“That’s kind of you Jensen, but I have confirmation from your boss that I will oversee this Karen Bill for the time being. However, I do need your signature,” Sam shuffled the papers, “here as a signature of your understanding, if you don’t mind.” Jensen shrugged, _‘one less paperwork for me.’_ Sam gave him a pen from the neat, tidy order of pens on his desk and he signed his signature.

“Thank you, Jensen.” He held out his hand and Jensen shook it, Sam’s grip firm.

“Of course, Sam. I’ll be in my office next door if you need me. Shouldn’t be too hard to find.” With that, Jensen left, not without once looking back at Sam who was still watching Jensen walk away.

 _‘Damn that man,’_ Jensen thought, _‘Damn him to hell. Him and his assertiveness, thinking he can do what he pleases.’_


End file.
